


Our Garden Blooms

by LuluSensei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am tired and I want love, In which I wanted a decent fluffy smut with Saeran without him being evil or coercive, Ray Route After Ending headcanons, Ray route, Smut, Two virgins struggling but eventually make it work, Zen is mentioned?, fluffiest smut I could make, lol, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluSensei/pseuds/LuluSensei
Summary: Both you and Saeran have been wanting this for a long time now, but this time, it's you who finally takes the lead and lovingly invite him to cross the line between just kisses and some more. A fluffy smut of Saeran making love to you.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Our Garden Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everlasting Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901690) by [acrosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosmos/pseuds/acrosmos). 



> Based on the 'Everlasting Happiness' Fic by acrosmos in here. Mostly because I wanted a depiction of a healthier and happier Saeran as well as a scene where there was no "darkness" involved. I just want both Saeran and MC to be happy and enjoy their time together.
> 
> Thank you @acrosmos for making such an inspiring story. 
> 
> Also I apologize if my writing sounds odd or repetitive, English isn't my main language so sometimes I struggle a bit with it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The spell breaks as soon as he realizes you put his hand on your chest so he would continue covering you with his soft caresses. He flinches and moves it away, afraid he might have overstepped your boundaries. 

"A-are you sure…?" Mint eyes fixed on yours, not daring to look anywhere else but your face. Maybe that way he would be able to control himself before 'the beast took over' as Zen had once explained to him. His hair is a bit messy from the heated make out session you just pulled him into while sharing sweet words before bedtime. 

Your lips are needy for more, but they curl upwards in a sweet smile. "Only if you're sure too", you respond, making sure he knows he can choose not to go forward and he won't be blamed for anything. "I… I'm also nervous, Saeran, but… I want to be one with you at this moment." You say in a low broken voice as you feel the courage slip from your heart. Saeran has heard this tone before and he knows how difficult it is for you to be demanding, sometimes in fear that you may be forcing him to do something he doesn't want to. 

But the truth is, he is dying to do more, to know more about you, to give back all the love and tenderness that you give to him. He is so starved of you and at the same time so full of love for you that sometimes it's overwhelming. Not in a bad way, though. He can tell the difference now between having been deprived of love and desperately needing it, and being loved wholeheartedly and wanting to reciprocate all of it. It had taken a lot of introspection and several weeks in therapy to understand this. His fingers softly follow the curve of your shoulder, the strap of your silk tank top falling to the side and making his heart skip a beat. 

"I love you, y/n." He finally responds. "I want to try." 

You smile again and press a happy kiss on his lips, as your left hand naturally reaches for his right, intertwining fingers together as you take some time to set your hearts to it. You are the first to move and boldly pull him towards you, spinning a little until he's actually on top of you. Saeran's heart skips another beat looking at you from this angle, moonlight bathing the face he loves so much, those gentle but inviting lips and those eyes that seem to be linked by a thread to his. 

"You're so beautiful, y/n. You are my angel, my life…" 

His voice sounds almost reverential, and your eyes start to tear up as he reaches out to you and starts kissing your forehead, your cheek and your lips again. Usually this is where he stops, but this time he decides to go further down, pressing soft kisses against your jawline, your chin and your neck, making you tremble under his touch. 

"S-Saeran…"

"Does it feel good?" He asks, pleading that the response is a yes. He is already deeply intoxicated with the softness of your skin, the way you shudder beneath him and your lovely fragrance: the undeniable smell of flowers and greenery on your person after working with him in the flower shop. You nod. 

"Yes, please… continue." Your voice is still low but this time more confident. 

Your hands trail up from his arms to his neck and finally cup his face to pull into a kiss before allowing him to follow through.

Saeran brushes his right hand softly against your cheek, taking in the full view of you and processing the fact that all of you is his, and vice versa. He continues his way down your collarbones, pressing butterfly kisses on your skin and you can feel the heat rise to your cheeks. His mouth makes a trail down the center of your chest, until he’s met with the smooth fabric of your tank top. ‘Well... this is just simply going to have to go.’ He thinks, surprising himself by how bold his statement is. Mint eyes meet yours again and they give him all the information he needs to know. His hands tug at the hem of your top and he starts lifting it, revealing your belly button, the lovely trail that leads him to your breasts. 

The boy gulps, he can feel his body reacting in ways he had never allowed himself to feel before, full of remorse and self-hatred. A pressure in his chest stops him for a second, a giant rock of guilt forms in his throat. ‘You don’t deserve happiness. You are not worthy of any of this’, his trauma speaks. 

You can notice his hands starting to shake, so you immediately take them in yours. “Saeran, I love you. I also want this, you’re not selfish for wanting this.” 

Your sweet voice pulls him away from his thoughts and he breathes slowly but deeply. 

“I think… I think it might be this position.” He responds. You look at him confused but follow him as he helps you sit down in front of him. “Being on top of you like that brings me… bad memories of when I wasn’t.. Quite myself.” 

You let out a small giggle, mostly because he is so endearingly sweet and thoughtful. “I understand. You’re truly a prince, so gentle and caring.” 

Saeran blushes and reaches for a soft kiss. “And you’re my princess, y/n. I want to make you happy every second of our lives.”

This time, it’s you who continues with the kisses down his jawline and neck. You are way too deep into this to stop, and you want him to feel as loved as you do. Your arms wrap around his waist and you bury your face against his lovely neck, nipping your lips on his skin and sometimes daring to suck a little on his skin to leave little red spots on him. 

“Y/n… A-ahh…” His voice becomes a whisper when you do this, he has no idea what to do with his hands so he just keeps taking deep breaths and relishing your touch. 

You pull away slowly from him and reach for the buttons of his pajama shirt, slowly undoing them to give some time for him to get used to the idea. You figure it can be easier for him if you do this gradually, especially if you show him it’s not bad to do it on him so he’s allowed to do it to you. You help him pull the shirt down until his torso is completely bare. He feels embarrassed, of course, but you can’t help feeling relieved that his body looks and is way healthier now than when you two met in Mint Eye. 

You take his hand again and bring it back to the hem of your top. “Now it’s your turn.” He nods and this time he doesn’t hesitate. He helps you take it off carefully, and when it’s finally out he inadvertently drops it to the floor. In reality, the moment he was able to see you like this, his mind was struck by lighting. 

“You’re beautiful, y/n. I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you all to myself.” 

Those gentle hands wrap your waist and bring you closer, Saeran kisses you so passionately that you think you’re going to go dizzy at any moment from lack of air and excitement. He pulls from the kiss to continue his journey down your chest. He hesitantly moves his hands up from your belly button, looking at you intently to determine whether it is good to continue, but you don’t waver. His fingertips are hot to the touch, a feeling that soothes you but also makes you more sensitive as your breasts are slightly colder. You bite your lower lip when he starts drawing circles softly around your nipples but you can’t mute the small moans that just want to leave your mouth. 

These moans are music to his ears, a kind lolof music he didn’t know he needed but now that he does, he might not be able to live without it. Something burns deep inside of his chest, a type of fire he had never felt before, it burns his insecurities away, his thoughts of failure and self-hatred, it burns everything that isn’t you and the love for you that fills his entire body. ‘This is the beast Zen was talking about. I’m sure now’. He thinks to himself as he reaches once again for your waist, and makes you kneel right in front of him, your legs to each side of his hips, perfect position for him to explore this new map of you. 

His lips brush your skin, hot and reverberating with urgency for you. They trail down your collarbones to your breasts, kissing them and sucking softly on them. Your body reacts immediately, your back arches and you let out another moan. His heart feels like it will explode from all the stimuli, but he doesn’t stop. Saeran licks your breasts, relishing the flavor of your body and continues lavishing in you in love. One hand is keeping you in place against him, and the other one is caressing you. You put your arms on his shoulders and you press your face against the top of his head, muttering how good it feels and how much you love him. 

When you can't take it anymore you push him softly away, you can see his face is flushed red due to the amount of adrenaline and excitement rushing through his body. You smile at him and kiss him once more. He is panting against your mouth, clearly breathless from the amount of energy he is letting out. You don't blame him, after all it's the first time he is letting himself go loose and it must require a lot of strength to feel free to do so. 

You press your forehead against his while you caress his chest. "...Do you… want to continue?" You ask shyly, your voice almost a whisper.

Saeran hesitates, but looks into your loving eyes and feels your soft hands on his body and nods. "Yes, I never want to forget this feeling. I want to love you until there's no boundaries between you and me tonight."

This time it's you who gulps down, nervous. It's just as new to you as it is to him, so your hands shake slightly as you go down to the waistband of his pants. Saeran flinches slightly at the boldness of your movements but he can't ignore how his lower region is aching and throbbing for release. You can immediately tell how hard he is when your hand slithers under the silky fabric and on top of his boxers. Just a light touch is enough to send ripples of pleasure through the boy's body, who can't even look at you due to a mixture of embarrassment and ecstasy. However, you can't help but look instinctively for his mouth while your fingers follow the outline of his erection. You never thought that just the feel of another's body in your hands could be so intoxicating and so erotic at the same time. 

"Y/n... Y/n… I think I'm going crazy, please…" Saeran heaved, taking your arm and pushing it away gently. His breathing is ragged as he gains his composure. You nuzzle him. 

"Is everything alright?" 

He nods in response. "I just… I felt I was going to implode for a second… You have… magical hands." 

You giggle again at his lovely words and somehow your bolder self takes hold of you. You take his hand and kiss his knuckles. "Then… how about you try it too?" You propose, placing his hand on your thigh. He looks at you slightly perplexed for a moment. 

"This didn't happen even in my wildest daydreams…" He says prompting another laugh from you. 

"I'm all yours, Saeran." You respond with a kiss.

You stay like that for a few moments, enjoying his caresses and attention. The (now) red-haired boy seemed to need some wind-down time and so you allow him to do so while still being close to him, running your fingers down his hair and rubbing his back gently. However, in your mind, you're really happy that just your touch alone can do all of that to your lover. There might not be a way back from this if you get to enjoy it this much as well. 

After some time of gentle affection, Saeran puts his arms around your shoulders and plants a needy kiss on your lips, you can tell he wants more and, of course, you're no different and he knows. His warm hands go down your spine, sensually covering every inch of your back as they go back to the front again and stand still against the waistband of your silk shorts that match the top you're not wearing anymore. He takes a deep breath, as if grasping for courage to follow through, and he pushes you down to have you may down on the bed. You gasp in surprise, completely taken aback by the sudden movement but mostly by the fact that you know where this is going and you weren't expecting it at all. 

Saeran lifts his head and his expression seems a bit worried. 

"S-sorry y/n, was I too rough?"

Your face heats up once again but you shake your head. You act shyly, but deep inside you're also… curious about his intentions. He gently moves and hovers over you, kissing you lovingly before he goes back to kneeling in front of you and he pulls down your shorts along with your underwear. You can feel his hands shaking in what could be both nervousness and anticipation. It feels like it lasts a lifetime, but eventually he takes them off. This is it. He finally sees you at your most vulnerable but for some reason, your fear of being judged leaves you, and instead the blissful feeling of being seen and loved just as you are fills your heart. 

Saeran takes his time to take in the view of you, moonlight still shining on both of you, showing him the softness of your curves, the way your skin dips and rises and the way your body seems to accommodate so easily to him. 

"Saeran… if you keep staring my body is going to get cold~", you tease him and he snaps out of it right away. 

"Sorry, I just have never seen anything as beautiful as you. A garden of the rarest and most beautiful flowers… it could never compare to you."

You blush, but you don't have much time to show your smile because his hands are running up your thighs and getting dangerously close to your… "A-aahh~", a moan escapes from your lips when his fingers reach your most sensitive spot, making you squirm a little as well. 

Your boyfriend, however, takes it as a sign of confirmation that he can continue, and so his fingers slither down between your folds, recognizing the anatomy and noticing how wet you are. 

"Y/n, can I confess something to you?" He says, as he sees you react to his touch, this time bold and confident. "I might have… researched a bit on this in the past." He goes on, without waiting for you to respond. There was no need really. "I-I promise I didn't watch anything!! But… I wanted to have some knowledge before so I didn't hurt you and so I could make you feel good even if I didn't have a lot of experience." His cheeks are flushed red as he tells you the truth, and to be fair, you are glad he did because whatever he is doing, it feels really good. “I hope you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”

You can barely mutter words for everytime he rubs gently your clit with his thumb or teases you with his fingers you feel like your lungs stop working for a second. Your legs try to stop Saeran’s hand from continuing in an unintentional reaction, but he doesn’t budge. Instead, he gently pulls them open again and starts planting kisses along your thighs and towards your core. Your arms don’t know what to do so they rest on your forehead, embarrassed but loving it at the same time. Who could’ve known that this would be such a complicated mix of emotions. But these feelings peak when you feel his lips finally arriving to your womanhood. 

“S-Saeran… n-nghh…” You moan but you can’t physically tell him to stop. 

You can guess a smile on his lips, no, you’re sure that he is smiling while he leaves soft kisses around. Of course he would. You try to steady your breathing, but find it really difficult while the red-haired boy starts lapping up and tasting you and your juices. You can’t help but to moan and call his name over and over, finding yourself unable to feel anything else than his warm mouth and tongue playing with you. Meanwhile, Saeran is immersed in this feeling, the encouragement of your panting and moaning, the salty and foreign taste in his mouth, your thighs pressing against his head and just the overwhelming sensation that all of this is his for taking. 

After some time, he finally gasps for air, pulling away from you and panting. You finally take your arms from your face and look at him. Beads of sweat are glistening and sliding down his forehead. But he doesn’t look bothered at all. His eyes look back at you and somehow you feel as if you had missed his gentle gaze on you. You pull him into an embrace and lay on your side, missing the warmth of his body against yours. You put your forehead on his and kiss him, completely forgetting the fact that his mouth just did what it did. At this point, you don't really care about it anymore. His legs are entangled between yours, a brush of his thigh against your core makes you shiver and suddenly… you know. 

"I-I think I'm ready." 

Saeran's eyes look for confirmation of those words, almost in disbelief of what he had just heard. But you both know there's no way that isn't the truth. You help him get his pants down to his hips and he somehow gets rid of them as well as the underwear in the blink of an eye. You reach down to his erection one more time, you can feel how hot and stiff it is and your mind goes blank. Your body moves closer to his, you cross one leg over his hips but he puts a hand on your chest to stop you. You blink a couple of times and you see Saeran making what could only be described as a defeated expression. 

"What's wrong?" you ask.

He ruffles his own hair, annoyed at his mind. "I just can't get Zen's words out of my mind… ughhh". 

You stay still for a moment but you still can't even fathom what he could be talking about. He lets go of your embrace to reach to the nightstand and opens the drawer, pulling a couple of square metallic wraps that you instantly recognize. 

You just let out a very innocent "Oh", and Saeran laughs. 

"What did you think I meant?" 

You shrug. "I have no idea honestly, I was just confused as of why you would mention him." 

Saeran sighs. "Yeah well, he apparently made sure I wouldn't forget to use protection. I feel like it's drilled in my mind harder than anything Rika ever said." 

You find the mention of her as a joke like a good sign that Saeran is healing, but you don't allow yourself to think too deep about it because you two have some bigger problem to solve right now. 

"Can I try putting it on you?" You offer yourself, and he has no idea how to respond to that. So you just reach for his hand and take one of the squares. Hopefully, the sex ed lessons on condoms from years ago will actually work. You open it carefully so as not to rip it off, your hands clumsily dispose of the wrapping and you look back at your boyfriend. 

"Sorry to make you do it," he mutters but you wave a hand in response. 

"I guess if we're going to do this more often, I need to get good at it, right?" You say, hiding your face from his gaze to avoid blushing more than you are already from admitting this to him.

He coughs slightly, surprised, but he does his best to stay still as you put the piece of latex on the tip of his member and start to unwrap it down the shaft. You think about what he just did to you when he was going down on you but you don't think you're brave enough to do it to him. Slowly you finish unwrapping it until it gets close to the base and you feel like you can breathe again. 

You flop onto the bed again and smile. "Yay, I did it!"

He kisses you warmly and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

You put your arms around his neck while he reaches down to your core and starts stimulating you again, you moan against his kiss and you feel like you can’t take it anymore. Well, Saeran is also having a hard time waiting any longer, so he finally pulls his hand away from your folds and starts entering you. This is a rather foreign feeling to you, you don’t know if it feels good or not yet, but he is inside you and this comforts you in a way. 

“Y/n, I’ll move now.” He says with a shaky voice, overwhelmed by the feeling of being one with you. You nod and hide your face on his neck. 

However, this position doesn’t last too long. Instead, when he starts thrusting into you slowly, you start recognizing the different sensations of his manhood against your inner walls, you feel small jolts of pleasure send lighting bolts through your body, and you have no other option but to arch your back and curl your toes in response. This, however, gives a great opportunity for Saeran to pull you closer and suck and kiss your breasts, all while he continues pounding against your hips. You feel like you’re going to melt under his touch, and to be fair, you wouldn’t mind if that was the price to pay for such pleasure. 

You call his name over and over, your body starting to synchronise with his, moving along like you are one entity with him. Both of you find it impossible to form words anymore, only moans and panting fill the room, along with the sound of your bodies meeting each other for each thrust. 

Eventually, you decide to move from this position too. You embrace Saeran lovingly, his face against your bosom, while you push him to lay on his back and you hover over him. Now that you’re on top of him, you start kissing his neck, his collarbone and his chest. A hand moving down to grab his member so it finds its way into you once more. When you feel that he is fully sheathed inside of you, you let this feeling envelop you, and then you start to rock your hips back and forth. You look back at your boyfriend, and he looks back at you like you’re a goddess, which only encourages you to be bolder and wilder. 

“Y/n… I’m gonna…” Saeran growls, grabbing you by your hips. 

“Me too… Let’s… do it together.” You pant, allowing your body to fall on him, reaching for a passionate kiss while you continue to rock your hips against his. 

It doesn’t take too long before both of you are frantically moving and moaning as you reach the peak of pleasure. Saeran’s fingernails bury against your hips and you grasp onto the covers of the bed like your life depends on it. Then a final wave of incommensurable pleasure runs through you like a wave against the rocks of a cliff. Your body shakes, your arms tremble and lose their strength, all while the red-haired boy twitches and brings you closer for a loving hug after letting his seed out. Both of you are covered in sweat, but neither of you can move for several minutes as your excitement and exhaustion wears down. 

After a moment, Saeran’s fingers caress your cheek lovingly, moving away some locks of hair that are stuck on your face because of the sweat. “I never thought I would live to feel this amount of happiness, y/n. Thank you for loving me like you do.” 

“Thank you for loving me just as much, Saeran.” 

You kiss him, making sure that you convey the love you have for him with your lips, as there is no other way to express this with words. Eventually, you get off of him and playfully take him to take a shower with you before you go back to bed to sleep. He blushes but follows you without a second thought. That night you sleep in his arms, feeling like there’s no one else in the universe but you and him.


End file.
